Still
by KefGurl47
Summary: What happens after the crash? My take on what happens after the 'To Be Continued' *contains spoilers for Berlin (10x21).*


A/N: Berlin hurt. I needed to put my feels somewhere, so here they are. Please read, review, and enjoy! *contains spoilers for Berlin (10x21)*

Disclaimer: if I owned them, Berlin would have ended differently.

* * *

_**Everything went black.**_

* * *

Tony hit his head against the back of his seat and was out for only seconds before blinking his eyes open.

What he saw when he opened them brought instant tears to his face. She was sitting there, head tilted to the side, blood running down her face, and she was still. So still.

He grabbed her hand and winced in pain from the movement. He reached over to check a pulse on the side of her neck. _Thank God_. He thought to himself when he felt a faint pulse beating through. He gently wiped the tears that had settled on her face that were now mixed with her blood before reaching back down to entwine their fingers back together, like they were only minutes before.

"Ziva? Ziva? Can you hear me? Please, just open your eyes." He pleaded with her, but received no indication she was conscious.

He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1. what is your emergency?"

"This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. My partner, Special Agent Ziva David and I were hit by a car. She's breathing but isn't conscious. We need help sent. Now."

"I am sending an ambulance right away, sir. Is there another driver involved?"

"Duh. I'm not getting out of this car to check on them though. Not when my partner, my friend, is sitting her unconscious."

"Help is on its way, Agent DiNozzo."

He told her their approximate location and hung up the phone.

"Help is coming, Ziva. Hang in there. Please. For Gibbs, and Abby, and McGee, and for me."

Moments later he heard sirens in the distance coming near them.

* * *

He begged them to not make him leave her side, at least until they were at the hospital. Tony got his way. He rode in the same ambulance as Ziva, after the EMT's checked to see if he had early signs of a concussion. He held her hand until she was taken back for a cat scan and he was forced to get his injuries checked out.

Tony was getting a few stitches for a gash on his arm when Gibbs came through the doors.

"DiNozzo. You ok?"

"I'm fine boss. Couple broken ribs, gash on my arm, and multiple bruises."

"How's Ziva?"

"I don't know boss. She was breathing in the ambulance, but was still unconscious when they took her back for a cat scan. I haven't seen her since."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. We were stopped at a stop light and we were…talking. The light turned green and then all of a sudden I look over at Ziva and all I see are headlights coming right towards us and boom. Everything went black for a couple seconds."

"The other driver?"

"Dead on arrival."

"You think this was an accident?"

"No. I don't. I think Bodnar is tracking Ziva, Boss. She isn't safe until he is dead."

"Let us take care of that right now, DiNozzo. I'm gonna send Ducky in to double check everything is all right with you. I'll go get information on Ziva."

"Yes, boss. Hey?"

"Yea?"

"Let me know who she is doing, please?"

Gibbs smiled and nodded as he walked out of the room and towards the nurse's station. If anyone could get information, it's Gibbs.

He flashed his badge at the nurse working at the desk.

"Special Agent Gibbs. I need all the information you have on Special Agent Ziva David."

"Give me a second."

She made a quick call and wrote down some information.

"Special Agent David is in stable condition and will be moved to room 219 shortly. She suffered a slight concussion, three broken ribs, a deep gash from her forehead to the top of her cheek, and multiple cuts and bruises. She needs her rest, but she will be ok."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Gibbs returned to tell Tony, Ducky, McGee, and Abby, who had just arrived, the good news.

As he was headed back to his room, Director Vance came through the doors, almost out of breath.

"How are they? "

They're ok. DiNozzo is getting stitched up and I'm having Ducky check him out. Ziva has a slight concussion and some cuts and broken ribs, but she'll be fine."

"What the hell happened?"

"My gut is telling me Bodnar put some guy on them, but no one knows for sure. The driver of the SUV that hit them is dead."

"I'll have Metro send the body over to Autopsy for Ducky to determine who he is and if he has any connection to Bodnar or Mossad."

"And if he is?"

"Then there is only one thing left to do."

"Revenge."

* * *

Tony was the first one in Ziva's room. He winced when he saw the gash on her face and the wires and tubes coming from her body. But despite all of that, she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

He walked over and pulled a chair right next to her bed. When he sat down he took her hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. He would never get used to the feeling of her hand in his.

Not too long later, Gibbs, McGee, and Abby entered Ziva's room. Tony made no effort to move from his current position, never taking his eyes off of her. Vance and Ducky had already head back to NCIS to start working on the case.

"How is she?" Abby asked as she walked in and over to the opposite side of Ziva's hospital bed that Tony was on, gently stroking her arm.

"Doctor says she'll be fine. But she hasn't waked up yet." Tony replied, finally lifting his eyes up and off of Ziva for the slightest moment.

Abby walked around the bed to Tony and placed her arms gently around his shoulders, careful of his cut on his upper arm, but hugging him from behind. He placed his other hand over hers.

"She's gonna be fine, Tony. And we're going to catch Bodnar and make him pay!"

"I have no doubt in that. Thanks, Abs." Tony smiled softly when Abby placed a kiss to his cheek.

Sometime during Tony and Abby's conversation, McGee had stepped out to take a phone call.

"Hey, boss. We got to go" McGee said walking back through Ziva's hospital door.

"What's up, McSecretcy?"

"Ducky's got an ID on the other driver. We'll call later with more details."

"Take care of her, DiNozzo. Call if anything changes." Gibbs said as he walked out the door.

"Yes, boss."

Abby, McGee, and Gibbs left, leaving only Tony with a still sleeping Ziva.

He brought her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss to the top of her hand, lingering more than was considered normal. He placed her hand back down; still keeping it intertwined with his and closed his eyes, finally getting some rest.

* * *

When Ziva finally woke up she felt a stinging in her chest and her head was pounding. Then she realized that she wasn't alone. He hand was warm and heavy. It was then that she looked over to see her hand intertwined with a sleeping Tony's. She gently moved her thumb across the side of his hand, causing him to wake.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to wake you."

"Ziva. Hi."

She smiled, seeing Tony come out of his sleeping state.

"Hi. Are you ok?"

"Yea. Yea. Broken rib, couple cuts and bruises, but I'm fine. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain right now?" Tony asked with a concerned look invading his face.

"Yes. My head is pounding and there is a sharp pain in my chest." She knew there was no point in lying to him. He has seen her at her best and at her worst. He could read her like a child's book and that was just one thing that she liked so much about him.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva. It is all my fault."

"You did not cause the accident, correct?"

"I was looking at you and was not paying attention to the road…"  
"Tony. Listen to me…" She squeezed his hand, making him look right into her eyes.

"This is not your fault. Ok? It is the fault of whoever hit us or Bodnar, if he targeted us. You were looking at me because I wanted to tell you something, no?"

"Well, yes, but still. Ziva, this could have been a lot worse."

"But it isn't. You're alive, I'm alive. We're both still here, Tony. Do you know what I wanted to say to you in the car, before all of this happened?"

"No."

"When you took my hand and said what you did, I was…happy. I cannot think of any other word but that. You have always been there for me, Tony. I wanted to tell you thank you for being the person that deserves my love. And then I was going to tell you to take me home with you."

"Ziva…"

She removed her hand from his and they both immediately missed the warmth. She moved her hand carefully up to cup his face, stroking her thumb across his cheek.

"I am tired of pretending, Tony. I am tired of this…this game that we are playing. I want revenge for my father's death, but I don't want anyone else to get hurt, especially those close to me...my true family; the people I love."

Her hand fell back down and found his again. Tony brought his other hand to enclose hers.

"So what does this mean?"

"I do not know. What I do know is that I…"

_*knock knock knock*_

A nurse entered the room bringing another IV bag to replace Ziva's almost empty one.

"Is now a good time?"

Ziva sighed and Tony let go of her hand, falling back in the chair. The moment was obviously ruined for the time being.

"Yes."

The nurse changed Ziva's fluids and did a couple tests to see how her concussion was doing.

"You're a lucky lady, Agent David. This man did not want to leave your side for even a second. After he convinced the EMT's to ride in the ambulance with you, he held your hand until they had to take you back for your scans and he had to get his arm stitched."

"I am very lucky."

She smiled and reached out for Tony's hand again. She loved the warmth, strength, and protection she felt when her hand was in his.

The nurse quickly finished filling out her board and left them alone.

"Where were we?" Tony smiled as he leaned up closer to Ziva. The nurse had allowed Ziva to sit her bed up more, allowing Tony to see her beautiful face better.

"I…I love you, Tony. I do not know the moment when I fell in love with you, but I am. For a while now. And I do not know what this means for us but…"

Tony placed a finger over her mouth, allowing himself enough time to stand up, gently bend over, careful of his broken ribs, and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Shhh. We don't need all the answers right now, Ziva. You love me and I love you. I love you so much. I do not know where my life would be if I didn't have you. You belong in my life, Ziva. We belong together and we'll work through this, whatever this becomes. I just know that I can't lose you, now or ever."

He kisses her again, this time with more passion than before. When they break apart neither of them can wipe the smiles off of their faces. After a few more short kisses, Tony sits back in his chair and grabs her hand again.

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" Ziva asked, still on a high from his kiss.

"I'm the lucky one, Ziva. If Orli has not left the country yet, I need to find her and thank her for helping to mold who you are. Everything about you is beautiful Ziva. Inside and out."

They continued to talk and had moments of comfortable silence. Not much needed to be said at the moment. They were both _still_ there. _Still_ alive. But little did they know that the adventure of a lifetime was just around the corner.

**End.**


End file.
